Tu mayor admiradora
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Tras un accidente, Lincoln se encuentra con alguien inesperado.


Tu mayor admiradora

Lincoln Loud, a sus veintisiete años de edad, finalmente había logrado alcanzar la fama, con la adaptación y dirección de su primera historieta ´´Legado de poder´´

Siendo proclamado como un genio en las artes cinematográficas, pero no quiere vivir en el bullicio de Hollywood. Prefiere vivir en Michigan, donde es capaz de escribir sus historietas y vivir en paz con su familia.

Aunque eso sí, aprecia el dinero que gana por regalías. En especial su nuevo y flamante Jaguar, sabe que a Lana le encantara repararlo. Lori definitivamente querrá conducirlo. Le encanta recordar la cara de envidia que Lynn puso cuando su primer cheque fue mayor a lo que ella gana en un año, aun así pudo llevarla de paseo. Le encanta pasear con Lynn y gastar dinero con ella, sin duda la invitaría a salir de no ser su hermana… Aunque una vez se besaron, noches locas y agradables.

La carretera helada más la velocidad son una molestia, si no tiene cuidado podría estrellarse y morir. Solo quedan algunos kilómetros, puede hacer eso. Debe frenar en la curva.

Su teléfono suena, ve que es Lynn. Ríe pensando que solo quiere reclamarle por llegar tarde a su salida fraternal.

─ ¿Qué paso Lynn?

─Lincoln. ¿Estás jugando con tu auto de nuevo? ¡Ya llevas una hora de retraso!─Reclama Lynn alzando la voz.

Lincoln aleja su rostro de la bocina, juraría que habló en alta voz puesto pero este no es está activado.

Ese descuida resulta fatal para Lincoln, no ve que ya está cerca de la curva. Un intento de frenar no basta, tanto el jaguar como él caen por la curva. Rodando sin control hasta el suelo.

Lincoln logra salir del auto arrastrándose, no siente su cara o piernas. Bueno, apenas y las siente, no puede moverlas pero si siente demasiado dolor en ellas. Solo puede arrastrar su brazo derecho.

Siente que es inútil. Su cuerpo no le responde, ve un charco de sangre modesto por debajo de él y para colmo, apenas y puede ver. Llorar le duele, juraría que tiene algunos pedazos de vidrio en el ojo porque así se sienten sus lágrima.

Decide girar, si es el fin de su vida al menos debería morir viendo al cielo. Es tan tranquilo, no hay aves debido al invierno pero el cielo despejado le es suficiente. ¿Se lamenta irse tan joven? Realmente no, nunca pensó hacer mucho de su vida y sin embargo consiguió tener una película exitosa, además de tener una familia que lo ama. Esa si es su única pena, tener que saber que ellas van a llorarle. Saber que les romperá el corazón a sus padres y a su abuelo. Su único deseó es que ese dolor no lo mate a él también.

Arriba suyo ve una silueta, es linda. Ese pelo rojo y esponjado es lo que más destaca. ¿Sera acaso un ángel?

Desde la otra línea Lynn se encuentra todavía pendiente.

─ ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué rayos fue ese ruido? ¡Lincoln!

…

Abriendo los ojos, Lincoln aprecia una cosa interesante. Decoraciones de sus primeras historietas y novelas, además del poster de su película.

Le es una sorpresa algo interesante, jamás pensó que el cielo sería una versión tan egocéntrica de sus mejores logros. ¿Así serán las fantasías de Lynn?

Ve que sus piernas están enyesadas, su otro brazo también lo está. Si ese es el cielo entonces es un tipo de recompensa extraña. Viendo a la linda chica pelirroja que está cocinando en el fondo, no puede quejarse si esa es su recompensa.

Un momento, esa chica le es familiar. Cabello esponjado, un vestido azul tierno e inocencia en su rostro. ¡Cristina!

─ ¡Cristina! ─Grita Lincoln con asombro.

Cristina desde el fondo ve que Lincoln la llama y sonríe, apaga la estufa y corre velozmente hacia Lincoln. Sin importarle el reposo ella salta y aterriza de trasero sobre sus piernas enyesadas. Lincoln grita por eso, retorciéndose de manera violenta.

─Lo siento Lincoln, me entusiasmé al ver que despertaste. Había tenido miedo de que no sobrevivieras pero mírate, eres todo un campeón; Es claro que vivir con diez chicas te ha hecho resistente. ─Dice Cristina mientras abraza a Lincoln.

Lincoln se incomoda un poco, puede sentir como Cristina lo abraza de la manera en la que se siente como su cuerpo se aprieta con el suyo. Le duele bastante.

─Bien Linky ahora que estás despierto, te daré de comer. Incluso hay un postre especial. ─Cristina guiña su ojo mientras acaricia su cabello.

A Lincoln no le gusta esa sonrisa, ver como ella se muerde sus labios le parece una mala señal. Traga algo de saliva mientras trata de acomodarse.

─Bueno Cristina, gracias por salvar mi vida. Pero mi familia debe de estar preocupada así que las llamare. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? ─Pide Lincoln con gentileza, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

─Bueno Lincoln, hay un problema con eso.

─ ¿Problema?─Pregunta Lincoln arqueando una ceja.

─Sí; El problema es que si te dejó ir no te tendría.

─ ¿Qué?─Vuelve a preguntar el adulto de cabello blanco.

─Ya me escuchaste. ¿Enserio crees que dejaría ir al mejor chico que eh conocido? Un artista, buen cineasta, rico y bastante guapo. ─Eso último lo dice mientras su sonrisa cambia a una un poco más atrevida.

Lincoln se sonroja, las chicas no le coquetean ni le dicen cosas lindas, mucho menos lo llevarían a su casa después de un accidente. En Los Ángeles quizá, pero en Royal Woods no muchas lo admiran, incluso tratan de no hablarle.

Sin embargo, con eso dicho. A pesar de que se siente alagado por Cristina, no puede evitar sentir malicia en su rostro.

─Cristina, enserio me halagas. Pero no creo que pueda seguir con esta broma. ─Dice Lincoln esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

─Linky, tu inocencia es tan linda. Le queda mucho a tu apariencia. Ahora vamos a comer. ─Cristina le da un beso en la mejilla mientras va por la comida.

Lincoln la ve alejarse, intenta moverse para poder largarse de allí pero se da cuenta de que no solo está enyesado sino que también está atado, solo teniendo una mano disponible.

Empieza a llorar mientras trata de quitarse las sogas que enrollan su cuerpo. Le gusta Cristina, pero esto parece ser demasiado.

…

En la casa Loud, Lynn intenta rastrear a Lincoln por la computadora de Lisa. Le es inútil, tantos códigos complicados y encriptados. Además de que no tiene idea de computación.

─ ¡Ya te dije que el rastreador dejo de funcionar! ─Grita Lisa con intensidad.

─Entonces ayúdame a encontrarlo. Hace dos días que no está y debó saber si se encuentra bien. ─Exige Lynn tomando a Lisa de los hombros con violencia.

─ ¿Crees que no quiero ver a mi hermano? ¡Yo amo a Lincoln!

Lynn respirando agitadamente suelta a Lisa. Baja la mirada mientras empieza a llorar por no saber nada de su hermanito. Debe estar tan solo y asustado. Perdido en algún lugar de la carretera.

Lisa abrasa a su hermana, ambas lloran por la impotencia de no hacer nada.

…

─Desde que hiciste ese video eh estado obsesionada contigo. Al principio fue raro pero después de eso… Vaya que fuiste luciéndote, en ese concierto, tu primera historieta y cada vez que te veía. Era éxtasis para mí, la sola idea de tenerte para mí… Llevo años pensando en cómo sería, incluso pensé en esta loca idea de encontrarnos por coincidencia en el centro comercial, hablaríamos y hablaríamos hasta que estemos haciéndolo en esta misma cama. ¿No suena romántico? ─Pregunta Cristina con un tono de enamoramiento mientras aprieta la mano de Lincoln.

─ ¿Sabes? Sería más romántico si no te estuvieras tocando a ti misma con la otra mano. ─Confiesa Lincoln con el ceño fruncido.

─Lo siento Linky, es que hueles tan bien. Además tu amigo de allí abajo no parece estar quejándose. ─Dice Cristina con lujuria mientras saca su mano libre. ─Sé que quieres probar.

Sin cuidado mete sus dedos en la boca de Lincoln. El pobre solo empieza a retorcerse por el susto, mientras ella mueve sus dedos en su boca.

Lincoln solo puede saborear los fluidos de Cristina. Se pregunta cómo rayos hace que sepan a menta, le da asco pero se siente intrigado por esta situación, ¿Sera ese el postre especial que ella prometió?

Las horas pasan, ella sigue a su lado y Lincoln solo puede escucharla hablar.

─Fue difícil conseguir toda mi colección, es decir tuve que viajar a un estado diferente por ese modelo de cartón parlante. ─Cristina aplaude haciendo que la figura se mueva.

─Compra el libro, compra el libro. ─Dice la figura mientras mueve y baja su brazo con el libro.

─Si, la sacaron de exhibición porque debía decirlo tres veces. Pero hubo un error en la grabación. ─Confiesa Lincoln con pena.

Cristina arquea una ceja. Jamás se había percatado de eso. Vuelve a aplaudir para saber da que se refiere.

─Compra el libro, compra el libro… Mi hermana se ve tan sexy en bikini.

─Eso da miedo. ─Dice Cristina algo incomoda por escuchar eso.

─Mira quien lo dice. ─Añade Lincoln con desprecio.

Cristina frunce el ceño, ve a Lincoln con una mirada asesina y procede a apuñalarle la pierna con su cuchillo. Puede escuchar el alarido de dolor de su amado pero eso solo hace que lo entierre más.

─Lo siento amor, pero si queremos que esto funcione debemos establecer reglas. ─Afirma Cristina de manera autoritaria.

─ ¡Estás loca! ─Llora Lincoln tratando de zafarse. Sabe que es inútil pero al menos quiere intentarlo.

…

Lisa y Lynn buscan en el lugar del accidente. Lo único que queda allí son pedazos de metal y cinta policiaca.

Pero quizá allá algo que la policía no vio, quizá puedan hallar ese algo. Después de todo aun siendo carretera, puede que haya alguna señal de vida en los alrededores, además de que tampoco hay depredadores a los alrededores.

Lastimosamente para ellas, las nevadas han eliminado cualquier rastro de huellas. Solo les queda ver si hay alguna otra señal de que alguien más allá estado en ese accidente.

Lynn suspira con preocupación, le da miedo la sola idea de que su hermano se encuentre solo o aun peor, a merced de alguna persona peligrosa.

En el suelo Lisa pisa algo, se escucha como se rompe algún tipo de vidrio. De inmediato escarba la nieve para poder identificar que es.

Su esperanza crece un poco al saber que es el teléfono de Lincoln. Sonríe con entusiasmo mientras revisa que aún sirva… ¡Lo hace! Eso es una gran señal.

─ ¡Lynn, tengo algo!

….

─Entonces. ¿Te gusta el vestido rojo, o prefieres el verde? ─Pregunta Cristina con dos vestidos en mano.

─Pues me gusta más tu vestido azul, pero en general cualquier cosa te queda bien… ahora por favor vístete. ─Responde Lincoln, tapándose los ojos para evitar ver a Cristina sin ropa.

─Vamos Lincoln, no finjas ser un puritano. Tu amigo de allí abajo parece estar a gusto con lo que ve. ─Dice Cristina con lujuria en su voz mientras se posiciona sobre Lincoln.

A Lincoln todavía le duele su cuerpo, trata de apartarla con su mano libre. Cristina toma esa mano y la lleva a su pecho, empezando a frotarla con el susodicho.

─ ¡Oh Linky! Sabía que te gustaba. ─Grita Cristina mientras empieza a besarlo.

Ahora su mano está en el trasero de Cristina. Su ojo empieza a tener un tic, debe admitir que se siente bien hacerlo con alguien tan linda…. ¡Pero no cuando es en contra de su voluntad!

Al escuchar su bragueta desabrochada sabe que no tiene opción, lo único que le queda es esperar a que termine, tanto la situación como él.

─Voy a aceptar esto, pero me ofende muchísimo.

─ Oh Linky…─Cristina apuñala en la otra pierna a Lincoln haciéndolo gritar. ─Pronto empezara a gustarte, jeje.

Lincoln llorando solo espera al final de esta horrible situación, dándose cuenta de que jamás pensó perder la virginidad de esta manera.

…

Dos días más pasan, las cosas se ponen aún más raras. Ahora Cristina baila con Lincoln, quien está siendo sostenido por cables y poleas.

El joven de pelo blanco se pregunta si enserio cuenta como bailar. Es decir, está usando únicamente su mano izquierda para sostener a Cristina y la movilizad en su cuerpo es nula.

Puede ver los ojos de Cristina, su felicidad es auténtica. No hay malicia alguna en su rostro, como si estuviese convencida de que no está haciendo nada malo, no sabe porque pero se ve adorable en cierta manera.

Aunque eso con compensa el hecho de que lo tiene secuestrado, además de que no aprecia el hecho de que lo apuñalen en la pierna. Aun así, su única opción es seguir bailando al son de la música.

Cristina recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado. Lincoln siente esa respiración tan tranquila, le dan ganas de quedarse dormido con ella a su lado, aunque la imagen que se visualiza es con alguna de chica de pelo castaño.

….

Otro día más pasa, Ahora Lincoln está siendo alimentado por Cristina. Después del primer pudín con somnífero, el susodicho ya no sabe tan mal. Además de que le consuela que Cristina en sí no sea tan mala en la cama.

─´´ ¡No Lincoln! Es el símbolo de Estocolmo el que está hablando, eres mejor que eso. ´´─Se dice así mismo mientras come su pudín.

Ahora Cristina ya no duerme en su propia habitación, comparten la cama en la que descansa. Ella habla mientras duerme, son usualmente cosas incomprensibles, pero a veces da amenazas de muerte.

Le hace pensar en lo lindo que sería una vida casado, con alguien que lo alimente cuando está enfermo, que se preocupe por su bienestar y pueda reír con ella todos los días, sería lindo. Aunque sus hermanas ya lo….

─ ¡Esto pasa con los soplones! ─Grita Cristina sin abrir los ojos, de la nada toma un cuchillo y apuñala a Lincoln en la pierna.

Vuelve a gritar mientras recuerda la situación en la que se encuentra. ¿Por qué carajo le tuvo que tocar alguien que apuñala? ¿De dónde rayos saco el cuchillo?

Con rapidez intenta tomarlo pero de alguna manera desapareció, todo mientras Cristina sigue dormida.

…

Lisa se encuentra frente al teclado de su computadora, escribiendo mientras decodifica el teléfono de Lincoln.

Lynn golpea su pie rápidamente contra el piso, ya quiere saber lo que sea que Lisa este haciendo. Cada día sin su hermano es un martirio, posiblemente ya esté muerto. ¡No! Debe ser optimista.

─ ¡Listo! Logre acceder a la cámara de su teléfono. ─Anuncia Lisa victoriosa.

─ ¿De qué nos sirve su cámara? ─Pregunta Lynn harta por las tonterías de su hermana.

─Lynn, la CIA graba todo lo que hacemos vía cámaras telefónicas, de computadora y televisivas. A mí me toca vigilar lo que hace nuestra familia... Todo. ─Eso último lo dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Lynn solo se queda arqueando una ceja, si es cierto eso entonces debieron arrestarla desde hace mucho…. Quizá deba poner una cinta aislante en sus cámaras.

…

Otro día pasa. Lincoln ya empieza a olvidar la sensación de su incomodidad alrededor de Cristina, incluso siente que ya tiene movilidad en su otra mano. Solo espera que Cristina no se dé cuenta o quizá se los rompa.

─Entonces, planeaba que para la luna de miel fuera en Japón. Podríamos visitar industrias de anime, estudios de videojuegos e incluso podríamos hacer audición para algún Super Sentai. ¿Te lo imaginas? Los primeros americanos en ser actores de Sentai. ─Cuenta Cristina mientras le muestra panfletos de actividades turísticas en Japón.

─Bueno, de hecho el actor que hizo del Gold ninninger es americano. Solo se mudó a Japón de nuevo.

Cristina ríe por eso, de inmediato le apuñala la pierna otra vez; Haciendo que Lincoln vuelva a gritar.

─ ¿Pero porque se siente más sensible con cada puñalada? ¡Se supone que debería quitarme sensibilidad! ─Grita Lincoln lleno de lágrimas.

─Cariño, no sabes nada de medicina. ─Cristina de manera compasiva le acaricia el cabello.

Lincoln con un tic en el ojo ve a Cristina, está molesto con ella pero ver su rostro tan tranquilo de alguna manera logra tranquilizarlo. ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan tierna y a la vez una psicópata?

…

─Muy bien. Según su teléfono, a Lincoln lo rescato esta silueta de cabello rojo. Ahora, accedí a todo perfil de gente que vive en esas áreas y examine quienes tienen el cabello rojo. Si bien es una búsqueda extensa, logre reducir la lista a tres personas. Un anciano montañés, una familia de pelirrojos y Cristina Suarez… Deduzco que fue Cristina quien lo tiene. ─Explica Lisa mientras imprime la dirección de Cristina.

─ ¿Por qué lo deduces?

─El anciano es débil como para arrastrar a alguien y dudo que una familia entera acoja a un extraño moribundo…. ¿Enserio no pensaste eso por ti misma?

─Lisa, no estoy de humor para pensar. Quiero rescatar a nuestro hermano. ─Grita Lynn mientras toma la dirección de Cristina. ─Ahora vamos por Lincoln.

Lynn de su bolsillo saca un arma para poder cargarla.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste esa pistola? ─Pregunta Lisa retrocediendo con horror.

─La compre en la máquina expendedora que está en la escuela. Incluso venía con un paquete de balas.

…

En la casa de Cristina. La joven pelirroja está cocinando, tararea una canción de bodas mientras se imagina el futuro con su amado.

Escucha que alguien trata de forzar la puerta. Traga saliva mientras corre hacia Lincoln. De inmediato empieza a desatarlo para sorpresa de Lincoln.

─ ¿Me dejas ir? Vaya, eso de hecho es inesperado.

─Déjate de tonterías, posiblemente sea la policía y quiero aparentar que todo está bien. Así que te meteré en el armario secreto.

─ ¡Quieta! ─Grita Lynn apareciendo de la nada.

Cristina levanta sus brazos en señal de rendición. Espera a que Lynn baje la guardia, ve el momento perfecto cuando ella gira la cabeza para tomar algo de su bolsillo trasero.

La pelirroja corre hacia Lynn, no reacciona a tiempo cuando ve como la castaña saca su pistola. Una bala se dispara hacia la pierna de Cristina, derribándola y haciéndola gritar y aterrizar por debajo de su figura de cartón.

Lincoln ve eso con una bizarra mezcla de gusto y horror. Al menos ahora ella siente lo que es el dolor de pierna.

Cristina, no dispuesta a rendirse saca un cuchillo para intentar apuñalar a Lynn. Reaccionando de inmediato y aplaude. La figura de cartón se mueve, haciendo que el brazo noquee a Cristina.

─Compra el libro, compra el libro, compra el li… ─Lynn le dispara a la figura haciendo que se calle.

─Lo siento, tenía que pasar. ─Se disculpa Lynn sin emoción alguna.

─ ¿Por qué? Solo decía, Compra el libro, compra el libro.

Lynn le apunta a Lincoln, asustándolo.

─Me callare. ─Lincoln baja la mirada bastante apenado.

Lisa entra a la habitación. Sonríe al ver que su hermano mayor esta bien.

Ahora sus dos hermanas corren hacia Lincoln riendo. Lo abrazan y empiezan a besar en cada mejilla.

Lincoln puede sentir los labios húmedos de sus hermanas chocar sus mejillas, es tan agradable, sentir el amor de…. ¿Por qué se están volviendo mas apasionadas? ¿Por qué escucha su cierre desatarse? ¿Por qué ve que ambas se empiezan a quitar sus chaquetas?

─Chicas….

─Descuida hermano mayor, te ayudaremos a olvidar esta horrible experiencia. ─Dice Lisa con lujuria en su voz.

Lincoln solo traga saliva de nuevo, sabiendo que no es capaz de evitarlo… Pero si es con alguien que ama, quizá pueda estar a gusto con eso. Con su brazo libre toma a Lynn de la nuca para aferrarla a él.

….

Algunos meses después, Lincoln ahora con una cogerá permanente camina hacia un restaurante. Preparado para ver a alguien especial.

Entra y la ve. Cristina Suarez, tan bella y radiante como siempre. Se alegra en haberle traído flores y también un biberón.

Se sienta en su mesa y mira de lado. Una linda bebita pelirroja, con apenas unas semanas de vida. Le alegra ver que ella también heredo sus pecas.

─Me sorprende que hallas accedido a una segunda cita, pensé que jamás me querrías volver a hablar después de… Ya sabes. ─Ríe Cristina algo sonrojada, todo mientras juega con su cabello.

─Bueno, tuviste sexo conmigo. Eso te da puntos extra, además soy un hombre de familia y quiero estar con todas mis hijas. ─Confiesa Lincoln también riendo.

─ ¿Todas tus hijas? ─Pregunta Cristina sorprendiéndose por la declaración.

─Sí, esa noche embarace a Lynn y Lisa, ahora tengo a Lacy y Lulú. Somos una gran familia feliz… Pero mamá no deja de llorar. ─Ríe Lincoln de manera incomoda, bajando la mirada de nuevo a su hija.

─Pues a Cristina junior le encantara jugar con sus hermanas. Además, te traje un regalo. ─Cristina saca una botella de vino.

Lincoln la recibe, no es de beber alcohol pero es una ocasión especial. Aunque no parece tener etiqueta. De inmediato se da cuenta de que debe tener algún tipo de somnífero.

Lincoln empieza a reír mientras señala a Cristina. Ella también ríe al darse cuenta de que la descubrieron.

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo la prisión?

─Pues al principio fue horrible, pero cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo me trataron como a una reina. Resulta que las prisioneras aman a los bebés… Algunas aman matarlos pero amor es amor. ─Cuenta Cristina encogiéndose de hombros mientras ríe.

─Bueno, siempre puedo embarazarte de nuevo. ─Sugiere Lincoln acariciándole su mejilla.

Cristina sonrojada ve como la mano de Lincoln baja a su hombro. Ve a los ojos a Lincoln quien le sonríe de manera romántica. Ambos empiezan a reír mientras piden su orden.


End file.
